Hinata, Gaara & Sakura
by K.A.N.K.U.R.O.-.R.O.C.K.S
Summary: Hinata is all alone in the world until a silver lining comes. Pairings you have to guess
1. The girl next door

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto cries

There she was Hinata the goth, complete with dark purple eye shadow with black eyeliner, she clothes black with Taking Back Sunday, her favourite band, wrote in white and a skull and crossbones with a bow on the back, she was wearing normal back converse

Sakura the preppy cheerleader, wearing her small white miniskirt and that tiny white jacket she wore instead of a top that went to under her bust she had it zipped down and had a small white strapless top underneath. Her outfit was complete with white high-heels

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Small town homecoming queen_

_Shes the star in this scene_

_Theres no way to deny shes lovely_

_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside shes ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And our homecoming queen is…Sakura Haruno" The principle announced. Sakura slowly walked up to stage everyone gazed at her beauty except Hinata. "Naruto stop it your embarrassing me" Hinata told her boyfriend. "Hinata I' m really sorry but were though" Naruto told her as he ran off to Sakura leaving the poor Hyuuga to leave. She turned round to see her ex-boyfriend giving her a kiss which broke Hinata's heart to see Sakura returned it.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hinata band practice is cancelled sorry for any problems it may have caused" the teacher in charge told her. She quickly nodded her head and left then she saw the cheerleader with their captain Sakura. "Hi Hinata" came a voice from behind, she looked round to see Temari. "Hello Temari" she answered, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but for the trip to Eden falls you'll have to sleep on the floor Sakura stole your place on the top bunk. "Oh my god I've been selected out of thousand of girls for little miss America" Sakura shouted so everyone could hear. "Great" Hinata thought one more thing to brag about.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutaunt_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura we have the senior class meeting remember because you are the president, I'm not going to be in so Hinata is going to take the notes" TenTen told the debutaunt. "Sorry I'm late everyone but I had a cheerleading emergency, oh no chairs left" Sakura inquired. "Hinata give Sakura your seat and get one from the other room" the vice-president told her. Hinata just snapped she ran up to Sakura and gave her the mother of all punches to the face. Everyone quickly rushed over when Hinata just shouted "so would gladly help the prim princess but if it was me you just congratulate her" she ran out the room crying. Gaara followed her, he found her under the old oak tree, he put a arm around her and asked "are you alright." "Why does the princess need now" she asked him harshly. "Nothing I was just asking if you were alright, you do look upset" he replied. "You now Gaara you not like all them" Hinata told the boy as stopped crying. "I'm glad you know that because when everyone had a crush on a cheerleader I was looking for someone in the marching band, who always stands in the stands, has to sleep on the floor and is my next door neighbor" he told her. "I think that's everything on my list" Hinata replied before going in for a kiss, Gaara however wasn't shocked as he returned her kiss with equal passion. They stopped for air after 10 minutes. He embraced hr tightly as Sakura looked out the window and in her hands were her resignations for cheerleading, prom committee and the senior class council. "That punch was just what I needed" she thought as she handed the resignations in and went to find Hinata. "Hinata" she shouted. Hinata looked around to see Sakura running towards her and Gaara, who were holding hands, "I would like to apologize for all the times I have wrecked your life, like when Naruto left you for me I dumped him after I found out, that punch you gave me was best thing that could of happened in my life, I thank you for it" Sakura told the girl. Hinata opened her arms to give the girl with the nose cast and black eyes a hug. "Sakura I accept your apology and I would be honored if you would be my friend" Hinata told Sakura. Sakura looked up with surprise the three linked arms and headed off for more adventures for the Emo three.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. help

Hiya ppl I need a favour I need to decide the sing for the next chapter but I don't know which song. Could you please review by saying a good idea for Sakura trying to get the attention of her future boyfriend but he has already got a girlfriend but please don't say girlfriend by avril lavigne if I wanted that I won't be asking for help


End file.
